


Tear Me Apart, Please

by princessiguana



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Barovia, Biting, Blood Drinking, Castle Ravenloft, F/M, Katerina has a morbid curiosity, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Self-Harm, Sexual Intercourse, The whole party hates Strahd except Katerina, Vampires, fangs, tags will be added as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessiguana/pseuds/princessiguana
Summary: Count Strahd Von Zarovich has been plaguing the valley of Barovia since before Katerina was born. She’s known of him since she was born, but not much of what he’s done, so she never really knew what the big fuss was all about. She was curious about him, she wanted to experience him. When her party got the prompt from Vladimir to go to the castle to retrieve the skull of Argynvost, she was immediately interested.She wanted to know if he was really the monster that everyone says he is.
Relationships: Strahd von Zarovich/Original Dungeons & Dragons Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Tear Me Apart, Please

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! this fic is mostly based on a dream I had about strahd maybe 75% of the way through our COS campaign! these are just little snippets of stuff that happened in our campaign! i hope u enjoy it! :3  
> -princessiguana

There she was, in the man himself’s castle, the man that’s been terrorizing Barovia since she can remember, and she’s _having dinner with him._

As the party entered the dining room, they were met with the wonderful smell of a beautiful feast that was laid out before them.

A haunting melody could be heard at the end of the room, a melody of power and defeat, speaking in tones of greatness and despair.

The man at the organ turned slowly, a smug grin on his face as he raised a glass, swirling around the dark red liquid.

Facing the party was the man himself, Count Strahd Von Zarovich. 

Katerina’s breath hitched, this man was _beautiful_.

His voice was deep with a slight accent and very pretentious-sounding, but he was owning it, “Welcome, my guests, I’m sure you found your way to the castle quite comfortably?” 

Katerina heard audible gulps from the rest of her party as she saw some of them tighten their grips on their weapons.

He gestured to the feast before them, “Come, sit down, I’ve had a feast prepared for you.”

Before he could finish, Katerina was already walking towards him, as if she was in a trance. She made her way to the head of the table, nearest to the vampire, and sat down in the finely carved and cushioned dining chair. 

She never expected to actually meet him in her lifetime, but there he was, in the flesh.

He stayed in the seat at his organ, holding the glass. She looked at him, her brown eyes briefly meeting his deep red ones before quickly looking away, flushed.

Some of the party dug into the wonderful feast before them, some didn’t. Katerina definitely did, most of these foods she’d never even had the privilege of eating before.

Mobis Ysmir, one of Katerina’s party members, stood up and raised his glass of cider, “A toast to our host, Strahd Von Zarovich, for this great meal.” 

Glasses clinked together, yet there was still silence before the goblin’s voice spoke up, “Is that wine you’re drinking, Count?”

Rather than speaking, Strahd simply pulled the glass from his lips and smiled, baring his gleaming fangs. The crimson liquid dripped from the corner of his mouth before his tongue lapped it up and left it at that.

The man got up from his seat at his organ, “ _You are free to roam the castle as you please_.”

Uake, the party’s Goliath, pipes up, “Is there anywhere we can’t go?”

The man let out a deep chuckle, and before everyone’s eyes, disappeared in a puff of black mist.

* * *

The party has retrieved the large dragon skull and were currently on their way to the quickest way out of the castle, led by their companion, Ezmerelda d’Avenir. 

As soon as they left the castle, it seems, The Count was waiting there for them.

They walked out into the courtyard and were immediately met with his overwhelming presence, “I believe you have something of mine.” 

The party looked around to put a face to the voice when he spoke again, “Has it been fun, this little treasure hunt of yours? Of course…”

Just then, the figure of Strahd appeared before them out of a puff of smoke, his lips parted to flash a sharp-toothed smile, “What’s a treasure hunt without a little danger?”

“This skull does _not_ belong to you, Count, it belongs to the revenants of Argynvostholt!” Mobis spoke up.

The vampire chuckled, “Fine, fine, you can keep your little _artifact_ , but don’t come snooping in my castle again if you don’t want me to _do something_ about it.”

The party stood, silent, taking in the man’s words, as he drew closer.

“What are you planning, Strahd..?” Bob said, his voice lined with malice.

“Oh, I have _a lot_ planned for you all,” Strahd walked past the group but slowed to cup his large hand around Katerina’s small face, “ _Especially for you, my dear_.”

Her heart fluttered in a way she’d never felt.


End file.
